I put a spell on you and now you're mine
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: Rossi's annual Halloween party is coming up, Reid and Emily are going together and even picking out each others costumes. Will they ever make it to the party though?
1. Halloween

**Hey guys! So this is my second Criminal Minds story, my pairing of choice is Prentiss/Reid of course. This is a Halloween story so I hope you guys enjoy! Review!**

* * *

><p>It was October 31st and Emily really felt like killing Reid at that very moment. They had made an interesting deal awhile back that she had completely forgotten about and she was now dealing with the consequences of that. Reid and Emily were always competing at something and about a month back, when they were out at the bar having drinks with the team, they decided to play some darts and turn it into a bet. Finally around two am, when the bar was closing, they settled on a tie after both won two games each. The deal was that the winner got to choose the other persons Halloween costume for Rossi's annual Halloween party and they had to wear it through the night no matter what. Since it ended on a tie they decided to simply buy each other's costumes. Emily drove to her condo after work Halloween night and seen none other than Spencer Reid waiting on her porch with a couple of bags in his hands.<p>

"What are you doing here Reid? I thought we were meeting up at the party. Why aren't you in a costume by the way?" Emily said and Reid laughed.

"You forgot didn't you? That changes things a little."

Reid continued laughing and Emily stood there, completely confused until all of the memories of the bar and their deal came rushing back to her.

"Oh no! I forgot all about it! I'm so dumb!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah I kind of figured that you did since you haven't said a word about it the past couple of weeks. That makes this so much sweeter. Don't worry I brought myself a costume as well and I bought you one too. I thought it might be fun if we match."

Emily thought to herself for a moment then figured her costume couldn't be to bad if they were going to be matching. She led him inside and told him to make himself at home while she showered.

"Wait, don't you want your costume?" He quickly asked her.

"Uh that depends. How bad is it?"

"Hey I could have bought something way worse then what I did." Reid told her and extended his arm to give Emily the bag. She reluctantly took it and peeked inside.

"You've got to be kidding. I should have guessed." She said and laughed a little.

"What? It's a great costume, admit it. And you're going to look amazing in it."

"Awe thank you Reid. But that doesn't mean you had to buy the sexy version."

"Would you believe me if I said it's the only one they had left?" He asked.

"Not a chance." Emily told him and smiled.

She took the bag and headed to her bathroom. Reid laughed and went to grab a drink from the fridge while he waited for her to get ready. Emily quickly showered and got ready so she didn't keep Reid waiting. When she was done she stared at herself in the mirror for what felt like an eternity until she heard a knock on the door.

"Em, are you alright?" Reid asked.

"Yeah fine."

"Then why aren't you coming out?" He asked her gently.

"Because I'm embarrassed."

"Why would you be embarrassed? I'm sure you look great. Can I see? Please?"

Emily slowly opened the door and Reid's eyes got huge. He looked her up and down before taking a very deep breath.

"You look…so amazing. I mean…wow."

"Reid shut up. I look ridiculous."

"You can't honestly think that, I mean look at you! You're gorgeous!" Reid said.

Emily didn't fight him anymore she just smiled and felt herself blush a little. Reid took her hand and led her back to the living room so he could get a better look at her.

"Can I shop or what." He said as he winked at her. "I also got shoes and an authentic wig."

"Shoes yes, wig no. I'm pretty sure I can get my hair the right way."

"Alright but you better, the fantasy is all about the buns."

"Princess Leia did have some great hair." She joked.

Emily looked at herself in the hall mirror and had to agree with Reid. She did look pretty amazing. The pure white gown ran all the way down to the floor except there was a slit up the skirt that ended at the top of her thigh. And if that wasn't enough, the top showed so much cleavage that Emily was worried about a wardrobe malfunction. The sleeves were long and for that she was grateful, at least she had some cover since it was cold outside.

"So are you going to get dressed?" She asked. "We have to leave soon."

"Yes, I will do that now my princess. I'll be right out."

Reid grabbed the other bag and retreated to the bathroom. Emily went to work at her hair knowing that if it wasn't perfect there would be hell to pay. It didn't take very long and Emily was amazed at how good it looked. She heard the bathroom door open behind her and was very excited to see how Reid looked as Luke Skywalker.

"Luke I am your father." Reid said in a monotone voice as he walked out. Emily stared at him not knowing what to say about the sight before her.

"Reid what the hell! You're supposed to be Luke Skywalker! I thought we were going to match!"

Reid was startled by how angry she was so he quickly took off his helmet to try and explain.

"I already had the Darth Vader costume and we still kind of match. I'm sorry Emily. I thought it would be fun." Reid said while looking at his feet.

"Oh yeah, this is what you wore last year! You can't wear the same costume!"

"Ummm why not?" He asked her.

"Because it's a costume party, it's cheating. Were going shopping Spencer Reid, right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review my little minions te he he ;D<strong>


	2. My princess

**Hello my little minions :D Chapter two is here! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long he he. One thing first, I would like to thank these lovely reviewers of mine ((dustytiger, mindspsychoaddict, and especially lolyncut who not only reviewed this but also every chapter of my other Criminal minds story "And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?" I love ya and you are amazing! I'm still writing the next chapter for the other story and I'm sorry it's taking so long! Also thank you to the people who put this on a story alert!)) So again, here is chapter two. I hope you like and please review!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Emily? We only have a half hour before we should be a Rossi's." Reid told her.<p>

"So we'll be fashionably late." She joked. "Then everyone will see our great costumes."

After they had both changed back into their clothes they drove to the Halloween store that Reid bought the Leia costume at and returned it. When they were done they started walking down the aisles and quickly realized they wouldn't have much to choose from.

"I think we should still match." Emily said while looking through the costumes.

"Really?" Reid asked sounding surprised. "Does that make this like a date?"

"Well you never asked."

"If I were to ask you what are my odds of you saying yes?"

"Why don't you just ask me and see for yourself." She said and then winked at him.

"Well because you're beautiful, I'm a geek, and I am terrible with rejection."

Emily stepped forward and put her hand on the side of Reid's face. She looked into his eyes and it made his heart beat faster.

"First off, don't call my best friend a geek. Second, just ask me out already Reid!"

Having Emily staring at him with those fiery, lustful eyes inches away from his face, Reid just couldn't stop himself. He slowly leaned forward and put his hand behind her head to help pull her closer to him. Their lips met and it was like a burst of electricity between them. Emily was completely taken by surprise but that didn't matter, the feeling of Spencer Reid's lips on hers was amazing. His lips were so soft and strong that she just gave in and wrapped her arms around him. When Reid ended the kiss she was disappointed to say the least but the feeling went away when he looked up and smiled at her.

"I think that pretty much says it all." Reid told her.

"Well in that case, the answer is yes. And I would never reject you Reid you mean too much for me to hurt you in that way."

"Now that was beautiful." A voice said from behind them. "I'm Arlene, I own the store. You two seem to be perfect for each other. Is there something I can help you two find?"

"Yes were going to a costume party and we need two costumes, matching if you've got them." Emily told the woman. "Looks like all of the great costumes are sold out though."

"Not all of them. Follow me." Arlene said.

Reid and Emily followed the older woman to a back room in the store hoping she had something worth wearing. All of the outfits they passed by looked fancier than any Halloween costumes they have ever seen. Emily thought they were amazing, and they looked like they were all vintage.

"What are all of these?" Reid asked.

"I run an antique store also and when people bring me vintage clothing I restore them back into something amazing and the ones that can pass as Halloween costumes I bring here." Arlene explained.

"Then why are they in the back room if you want to sell them?" Emily asked.

"Not sell them," She said. "Every once in awhile I get customers, such as yourselves, who need something more special than your everyday Halloween costumes and they are free of charge by the way."

"But why are we so special?" Asked Reid.

"Let's just say I see something special in you two and I think you would make a very handsome prince." She told Reid then turned to Emily and said, "And you would make a gorgeous princess my dear."

Arlene walked into another room and came out with two long garment bags. She handed one to Reid and one to Emily. They stared at her questionably and took them from her.

"Now go back out front to the dressing rooms and I will get the shoes and accessories you will be needing."Arlene told them.

"But…"

"No buts go put those on and I'll be right out." She told them.

Emily and Reid listened to her and walked back to the front room to get dressed. They each walked into a dressing room and began to undress.

"Does this seem strange to you?" She asked Reid.

"In a way, but she just seems like a lonely old woman in need of company. And we don't have time to complain really so let's take what we can get. How bad do you think the costumes are?" He said.

Emily was only half listening to Reid as she stared at the beautiful ball gown inside the bag. It was the most exquisite thing she had ever laid her eyes on. It was a floor length gown with a full skirt and was a beautiful deep red color though the skirt underneath the dress was black and peeked out a bit. The sleeves were short and the bodice had amazing black beadwork on it. There was also a corset that was meant to go underneath and she started to squeeze into it. Emily couldn't believe the woman was going to give all of this to her free of charge, it didn't make any sense.

"Are you decent dear?" Emily heard Arlene say on the other side of the curtain.

"Decent enough, But I don't think I will be able to tie up this corset myself." She said.

"Corset?" Reid said from the next room over.

"Hush. Go wait by the counter young man." Emily heard Arlene tell him then slipped behind the curtain to help into the corset.

"Alright, turn around dear. I'll lace you up so you kids can get to your party."

Arlene started tightening it and Emily thought to herself _so this is what it feels like to wear one of these._

"Alright all done, now let's get this dress over your head," Emily held her arms up and it easily slipped over her body and she looked in the mirror as Arlene started buttoning up the back. "You might need help getting out of this later, there's about fifty buttons here."

"I never knew I could look this beautiful." Emily said quietly. "This dress is amazing Arlene, you have to let me give you money for it."

"No way missy, you kids go and impress everyone and that will be payment enough." She replied. "All finished. What do you think?"

Emily almost had tears in her eyes; she really did feel like a princess. If she looked this great she couldn't even imagine how Reid looked. After she put on a pair of cute strappy black heels, she watched as Arlene pulled something out of her pocket and opened her hand to show it to her.

"This should complete the ensemble. It matches the dress to a tee." She fastened the necklace around Emily's neck and smiled. "You look perfect, are you ready to meet your prince?"

Emily controlled herself from shouting it and gently said "yes."

Emily and Arlene made their way out of the dressing room and to the front counter where Reid was waiting. When they got there Reid had his back to them as he read a book that he found on one of the shelves.

Arlene made a coughing noise and said, "Prince Spencer, I would like you to meet your Princess."

Reid quickly turned around to find none other than a princess in his very presence. Emily looked him up and down and was in awe. He wore a suit that looked like it was from around the time of the civil war. It was all black from the pants all the way to the tail coat and the vest under the coat matched the color of Emily's dress. He looked absolutely stunning. Reid stared at Emily, admiring her radiance and how it suited her, it was like she was meant to be a princess.

"You look very handsome Reid." Emily told him.

"I think I just fell in love with you Emily Prentiss." Reid blurted out before he could stop the words.

Arlene watched as the two took in each other's appearance from head to toe and was also star struck at the work she had done.

"You both look like royalty. Now you must go, you don't want to be late for your party." Arlene said as she walked them towards the doors.

Emily stopped and looked back at her before engulfing her in a hug. "I don't know how we can ever repay you Arlene. Thank you so much."

"You kids are more than welcome and I have to say that you two seem to be made for one another. Now go, enjoy each other and have fun." She blew them kisses as they walked out the door and smiled.

Emily wrapped her hand around Reid's arm as they walked to the car and he smiled down at her. They had amazing costumes and each other, which is all they needed to finally make their way to Rossi's party.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D<strong>


	3. Karaoke is a go go

**Update finally! Yay! Lol. Sorry it took awhile, I was on hiatus lol. Well I hope you enjoy, thank you for all the reviews thus far and please review this one too! Xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>It was quite a task trying to get the ball gown into the car, but once they finally did, Emily and Reid were on their way to Rossi's house. Reid was still in awe over Emily's appearance and couldn't believe this was actually a date. She deserved a man doting over her every second of every day and someone who was worthy of her infinite beauty, in which he didn't count himself. As they pulled up to their destination Emily looked over and smiled at him.<p>

"Reid you look great."

"Me? Look at you; you should be living in a castle commanding a country." Reid told her as he got out of the car.

Emily waited as he walked around to open her car door and offered her his hand. She happily took it and pulled herself up from the car. Reid was so gentle and caring that it made her head swoon. They walked up to the house in silence never letting go of each other's hands.

"Ready?" Reid asked as he reached up and rang the doorbell.

"Of course. Are you ready for everyone to stare all night cause we look hot." She joked.

"Well you're the only woman in the room I would have my eyes on."

She smiled at him and he slowly moved towards her. Their lips were inches apart when the door swung open and they quickly jumped away from one another.

"Reid? Emily? You two are breathtaking! Well more Emily but you look good as well Reid." An older man told them while standing in the doorway dressed in a simple tux. "Please come in."

They walked in together and were amazed at how full on Rossi went with the Halloween decorations. Rossi obviously knew what they were thinking so he quickly began to explain.

"This is not my doing. JJ and Garcia invaded my house this afternoon going on and on about how they must decorate or the world would end. I said the alcohol would take care of that but they still insisted."

"Well it looks great." Emily told him.

"Tell Penelope, she will be thrilled. Well everyone's in the foyer so go on and I'll be in shortly." Rossi motioned them towards the next room then walked back towards the kitchen.

"What do you suppose he is dressed as?" Reid asked.

"A cheap old man who refuses to buy a Halloween costume."

They both walked into the enormous room filled with colleagues from work, all of them dressed up as their favorite characters or people. Emily pointed someone out and began laughing. When Reid spotted what she was laughing at he tried to hold back a smile. Penelope Garcia and Kevin Lynch dressed as princess Leia and Darth Vader.

"Are you happy I made you change now?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah." He groaned.

"Reid! Em!"

They both turned to see JJ walking over with Will not too far behind. They were both dressed as pirates and looked very authentic.

"You look so gorgeous!" JJ told Emily as she engulfed her in a hug. "And Prince Spencer my good sir you look very handsome. I thought you were going with the star wars theme again this year."

"I had a change of heart." He simply replied and smiled at Emily.

"Well that was probably a good thing since PG and Kevin went with that. Did you see Morgan! He dressed as Batman and Hotch is Superman. They actually went into a full out conversation on who was the better superhero. I told them to wait for you Reid, so you could tell them who really is."

"Well technically you can never be sure because…" Reid was cut off mid sentence by none other than Penelope Garcia rushing right past him to get to Emily.

"My goddess I bow to you! Why are you not a model?" Garcia sputtered out while pretending to worship her.

"Come on guys! It's just a dress!" Emily tried to reason.

They all laughed together at Emily's sudden defense of herself. She knew it would only get worse when she seen Morgan and Hotch walking towards the team, with obvious star glow in their eyes.

"Yow! Prentiss! You break my heart girl! You're beautiful." Morgan said as he put his arm around Penelope. "And Reid, I didn't know you could clean up so nice." He joked.

Emily caught Hotch's eye and he smiled before telling her that she looked incredible. She was happy for the small comment but knew it was only because he was her boss. All of them broke off into their own conversations with each other until Penelope interrupted once more.

"Oh! Everyone has to go sign up for a song and partner!" She squealed. When no one said anything she knew she was going to have to explain further. "JJ and I thought it would be fun to host a karaoke contest! Everyone must participate!"

"Except the judges." Someone said from behind them. Rossi stood there with a mischievous smile on his face, proving he was one of the judges. "I look forward to hearing you all sing."

Rossi walked away to get another drink and smiled at them. The only people who seemed to be thrilled with the whole thing was the women, which left Morgan, Hotch and Reid staring at each other seemingly asking one another what to do.

"I call dibs on Morgan!" Penelope quickly yelled while grabbing his arm.

"What about Kevin?" He asked her.

"He decided to be a lame-o and judge since he has no musical talent whatsoever. This leaves me with chocolate goodness." Penelope pulled him away to go pick their song.

"Well Will is judging too, so Hotch I would be honored to make a fool out of myself with you." JJ told him as she laughed.

Hotch agreed and they went to where Morgan and Garcia were to also pick their song. Reid and Emily were finally alone again which they were quite happy about.

"Do you even sing Reid?" Emily asked him.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"In that case, I'd really like to sing with you. What do you say?"

Emily stood there with her lower lip sticking out and Reid laughed at how adorable she looked. He acted as if he was going to say no then finally said of course. She quickly jumped into his arms and he hugged her closely to him.

"So you do know at least some good music right?" She asked.

"Excuse me, I know good music. Beethoven, Bach, _Tchaikovsky…"_

"Reid, the song has to have words for us to sing to!"

"Well I know some of the stuff you guys listen to in the car and on the plane. Just pick something. I will follow the words on the screen."

"Okay deal. Hmm we need something that's us. I don't suppose you would be open to Gaga?"

"What's a Gaga?" Reid asked.

"I have so much to teach you Reid." Emily said as she leaned over to give him a light kiss on his lips. When she quickly pulled away it startled him. "Oh my god. I have the perfect song Reid."

"Well I trust your judgment." He smiled at her and took her hand as they walked towards the signup sheet.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet lol. Please review! :D If you can guess the song before I post the next chapter you get lots of lovin'. I'll give you a hint, she thought of it after she kissed him on the lips, they are in a new relationship that they want to take slow and it's a country song! I have faith in you guys! lol<strong>


End file.
